


Cramps

by JasFiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Masturbation in Bathroom, Menstruation, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction
Summary: Miranda has cramps, Nigel gives advice and Andy has just the "thing" to help 😂😍 GP warning, don't like it don't read it please ❤️⚠️
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 10
Kudos: 406
Collections: 5sk





	Cramps

"... and then we can fix the headlines and the colours of the layouts," Nigel said as he went over the layout for the next issue of Runway. He noticed Miranda was shifting uncomfortably in her seat and frowning. "What is it dear? Not acceptable?" He asked sitting across from her at the desk.

"No, it's fine. Do it." Miranda said waving off his concern.

Nigel took her hand before as she turned her chair around to look out the window. "What else is wrong? Are you alright my dear? Is Stephen causing trouble with the divorce?" Nigel asked the questions rapidly.

Miranda sighed knowing he wouldn't let her off the hook anytime soon. "The divorce is finished. He's gone and I'm finally free. I...uhm…" Miranda stalled and cringed painfully.

"Are you sick? Miranda talk to me." Nigel was starting to panic.

"No, do calm down. It's just a sensitive subject. I'm...well, I'm experiencing some horrible cramps. Especially since I started going through menopause. It's ridiculous."

"Oh, thank God, I thought it was something serious." Nigel sighed in relief.

"This is very serious, Nigel," Miranda said glaring at him.

"Aww, I'm sorry. But hey, I read something interesting the other day. Having an orgasm helps with the cramps." Nigel smirked.

"Nigel, hush. What if someone hears you?" Miranda hissed mortified as she looked out to see if anyone was near her office.

"Oh, now calm down. No one will dare come anywhere near your office unless they have a death wish." He stood up and smirked down at her. "But you should give it a try." He stated firmly.

"Of course, Nigel and who do you think can help with that? I just told you I'm now divorced." Miranda snapped waspishly.

"How about taking matters in your own hands, Miranda. " Nigel winked at her.

"Oh, my God, get out of here." Miranda couldn't stop a small smirk from forming

Instead of leaving Nigel stepped closer. "I know a certain someone, who's single as well. I'm sure your Andrea would be more than happy to assist with that." He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Miranda's face held her shock. "Out. Now." She took one of her magazines, rolled it and made to swat him with it.

Nigel jumped out of the way and started to shriek in pretend terror before laughing loudly and running out of the office.

Andy saw Nigel jumping out of Miranda's office and smiled. "What did you do Nigel? Was the new layout that horrible." She chuckled.

"Nope, it was all good. Miranda told me she needed your immediate assistance." Nigel said and stepped from the outer office quickly.

"Oh okay," Andy said and grabbed her notepad and pen and hurried into Miranda's office. "Nigel said you needed me?" She half-questioned standing in front of Miranda's desk.

Miranda turned her chair around to face the younger woman and as her eyes roamed over her attire, noting her long legs in the mini skirt, she licked her lips. Andrea's legs seemed to go on for days and the five-inches fuck me Louboutins didn't help things at all.

Andy began to feel uncomfortable under Miranda's blatant scrutiny and tried to read what the editor was thinking. She loved having Miranda's eyes on her. It made her feel beautiful.

"Uhm, yes get me a coffee. Hot. Sizzling hot. You know what I like." Miranda whispered throaty voice.

Miranda's voice, low and husky was sexy as fuck and Andy wondered what the hell was going. Instead of questioning for woman, she nodded and left the office quickly to get the coffee.

Andy was glad she'd been able to leave when she had since her desire was rising to the point she wouldn't be able to hide it. She hurried into the bathroom and looked down. 'Shit.' She thought, whimpering slightly at the sight of the huge bulge that was creating a tent in her skirt. 'This is just fucking great.' She thought. 'God, why does Miranda have to be so damn sexy?' She tried to think about something else to calm her desire. Football, feet, parents, her Grandparents. Splashing her face with cold water, she felt herself finally relaxing and her cock softening. 'Thank God.' She thought as she rushed from. the bathroom and hurried to get Miranda's coffee.

When she arrived back at the office seven minutes later, she saw Nigel walking into the outer office once again.

"Oh hi. If you're going in there will you take this with you please?" Nigel smirked.

"Why, did you piss her off or something?" Andy asked.

"You know she always loves to see you so she will be very disappointed if you don't take it." Nigel teased.

"I've told you about my 'problem' right? I can't seem to control it around her anymore. It's ridiculous, Nige. I'm sure she'll catch me sooner or later with..." Andy brushed her fingers through her bangs in frustration. "...with this problem." She hissed through gritted teeth so no one would hear

"Oh please, Six, that isn't a problem. She's in a real need of your 'problem' as you call it. She has terrible cramps and needs some release, something relaxing which helps with the cramps." Nigel teased, his eyebrows waggling suggestively.

"Oh yes? You know what? I'm certain she'll have someone lined up for that by now, so you can hurry on inside with this before her coffee gets cold." Andy pushed the coffee at him before sitting back behind her desk leaving Nigel to huff.

The afternoon passed quickly but not quickly enough for Andy as she was called in and out of Miranda's office, and at times fighting a throbbing erection due to thinking about her boss in the next room. She wanted to go home desperately and take care of herself.

Miranda sent her out to get some belts from Prada and to one of the showrooms for sketches for one of her new designers. Once she returned to the office, she realised that everyone had left. It was almost 7 pm and she knew Miranda would be leaving soon too.

She heard Miranda moving in her private bathroom and was happy because she could just place the items she'd picked up in the dragon's lair and get back to working on the upcoming schedule and check her emails once more.

After a while, she grew concerned when Miranda didn't come out of the bathroom. Marc from the Art department brought the book, dropping it down on her desk with a small thump. That was a relief since Miranda could just take it with her and Andy could deliver the dry cleaning the following day.

She checked her watch and realised Miranda had been in her bathroom for over 15 minutes. Standing, she stepped slowly into Miranda's office to see if she could hear anything from the woman.

Andy heard nothing. When she got closer she called the woman but not too loudly.

"Miranda, are you okay?" She asked hesitantly, hovering beside the door of the private bathroom and listening. She heard ragged breathing.

She started to panic. 'Shit, something has to be wrong with her.' Andy thought. Maybe Miranda had fainted. She hadn't responded to her and she always answered.

Andy tried to think of how to open the lock and glancing down saw it was a slit. From experience, she knew she could use a quarter to open it. Hurrying back to her desk, she rummaged in her purse to find the coin before rushing back. She stalled when she reached the door, listening intently. The ragged breathing had grown faster and she became even more concerned.

Opening the lock, she eased the door open carefully. What she saw took her breath away. Miranda was sitting on the closed toilet, pants, including panties, around her ankles. Her head was thrown back and she furiously rubbed her pussy in desperate need to get some release.

"Oh fuck..." Andy gasped growing aroused by the sight.

Hearing the whisper, Miranda snapped out of her passionate state and looked up at Andy.

Andy thought she'd be scolded any second by the editor but instead, her eyes wandered down her body towards her crotch area and her eyes showed their shock and surprise.

Andy understood why immediately. Her panties and skirt did little to hide her massive erection. It wasn't possible at all after what she'd witnessed. She put her hands over it, trying to push it down.

Miranda stood up quickly, stepping out of her trousers and panties and walked slowly towards Andy, her eyes locked on the bulge in her skirt. Her hands were doing little to cover it.

The tension in the air was so electrifying you could almost hear it sizzle.

Andy stopped breathing when Miranda stepped into her personal space.

"Relax, darling," Miranda whispered.

Andy released the ragged breath she was holding in. "I'm sorry, I barged in like this. I thought you were in trouble...I... " Andy trailed off and shrugged apologetically.

"Always taking care of me aren't you?" Miranda whispered as she nuzzled Andy's ear.

"Yes," Andy whispered, closing her eyes at the nearness of the woman who drove her wild with desire.

"I didn't realise you had something I could put into good use..." Miranda teased, placing one of her hands on Andy's waist as the other swatted her hand away and started caressing her bulge.

"Ohh," Andy moaned. "I won't last if you keep doing that." She whimpered.

Miranda pushed her back against the wall.

"You know, I'm supposed to get my period soon and I have cramps already. Nigel recommended something that would help me."

"Wh...what was that, Miranda. I will get it for you. Whatever it is." Andy said deliriously as Miranda continued to stroke her hard cock.

"Bold words, darling. He said he read that an orgasm would help with my cramps." Miranda breathed.

Andy's eyes snapped open. She gazed at Miranda and saw the playful expression in her eyes and moved quickly to finally kiss her.

The move stunned Miranda further. "Mmph...oh, God." She moaned into Andy's mouth as they kept kissing, their tongues twining. Miranda lifted Andy's skirt and pushed her panties aside to feel her cock.

"My God, Andrea, it's so big. How did I never realise..." Miranda moaned.

"Nigel helped me cover it rather well. I wouldn't have bothered if I'd known you'd like it." Andy said between kisses.

Miranda slid down her body and took Andy's panties with her. "I'll fire Nigel for hiding this from me." She hissed staring in wonder at the twitching cock. She carefully took it in her hands and started to twitch even more. She leant in and licked its tip.

"Oh fuck...Miranda...Mmmm." Andy was stunned by the heat of Miranda's mouth on her. Even her wildest dreams, and there's been many, hadn't come close to the erotic sight of Miranda on her knees, her mouth on her cock.

Miranda pulled Andy in her mouth fully, taking as much as she could as she licked and sucked it sensually.

Andy looked down and almost came from the sight of Miranda, looking up at her, her hands kneading her breasts while she sucked the life out of her.

"Okay, that's enough." Andy hissed abruptly, pulling Miranda off her knees. She removed her skirt and tugged at Miranda's blouse, pulling the buttons free quickly but clumsily. Finally, she pulled her bra off and tossed it aside. Lifting Miranda onto the bathroom counter, she spread her legs. "Now, it's time for me to take care of those cramps," Andy told her, bending to swipe her tongue through the editor's labia.

She went down on Miranda, knowing she needed to calm down if she wanted to fuck her. If she'd gone to it right away she wouldn't last long, especially since Miranda had done such miraculous things to her with her mouth.

Andy found herself happy that Miranda wasn't on her period yet as it gave her the chance to and suck on her delicious pussy to her heart's content.

"Mhhh Andrea...that feels... good...don't stop." Miranda panted, spreading her legs even wider for her.

Andy put everything she felt for Miranda into her efforts to please her and was rewarded when Miranda started to shake and squeezed Andy's head with her legs as she climaxed.

Fisting Andy's hair in her hands, Miranda rode out her intense orgasm, shuddering against her mouth and moaning loudly.

Andy couldn't wait any longer. She straightened and pulling Miranda to the edge of the counter, slid her ridiculously hard cock between the editor's folds. "I have to have you. I'm sorry, I just can't wait." She moaned, lining up the tip of her cock with Miranda's pussy.

"Take me, but be gentle, please...I'm still sensitive." Miranda groaned.

Andy understood how sensitive she would be after such an intense orgasm. She looked into Miranda's eyes. "I would never hurt you, you're way too precious to me, my lovely Miranda. I will be extra careful." She whispered against Miranda's mouth. She kissed her gently as she entered her slowly inch by inch.

Miranda slid her legs around Andy's waist and moaned at the feeling of her Andrea filling her. "Fuck... Ahn...drey...aah."

Andy stopped when she was buried fully inside Miranda to give her time to adjust to her. "Is this okay?" She asked breathlessly.

Miranda leaned forward, her forehead touching Andy's and smiled. "Yes, darling." She breathed.

Andy started to move slowly. "This okay?" She asked, seeking reassurance.

Miranda nodded and closed her eyes. No one had ever been as considerate and gentle with her during sex.

Andy felt Miranda's pussy twitching around her cock. "You need more, don't you?" She asked smirking. Miranda simply moaned and Andy picked up the pace and started to fuck her with a purpose. "Oh fuck, Miranda, you feel so good around my cock. I never want this to end." Andy panted as she kept on fucking her. She squeezed Miranda's breasts.

All Miranda could do was hold on to Andy for dear life and let her fuck her. She felt the familiar tension building in the pit of her stomach. "You're making me...I'm going to...ooooh..." Miranda couldn't even finish the sentence before her second orgasm roared through her inner walls squeezed Andy tightly over and over again.

"Oh fuck...I can't hold back anymore..." Andy thrust harder and groaned as her orgasm ripped through her and she shot her load into Miranda's waiting pussy. They rode out their orgasm, breathless and panting until Andy stopped moving and put her head on Miranda's shoulder. "Please..." Andy started to speak but choked up. "...Don't let this be the end." She whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Miranda nuzzled her neck and took Andy's chin and made her look into her eyes. "I don't want it to be..." Miranda struggled to explain. "Would you come to the house for dinner?" Miranda asked as she nuzzled her face softly. "We can talk afterwards."

The offer made Andy smile and she nodded as she kissed Miranda gently. It was a soft, loving kiss that reassured them both that this was more than just a quick fuck.

Andy was still buried inside Miranda and she started to slide out of her. "Here let me..." She grabbed some tissues and gave some to Miranda so they could clean themselves.

They moved around each other as they dressed and washed their hands.

Andy stepped behind Miranda, encircling her waist and Miranda looked up into the mirror and smiled at Andy's gesture.

"You know Nigel was right, orgasms help immensely, I feel much better and so relaxed," Miranda admitted, leaning back and resting her head against Andy's shoulder, her eyes closed.

"I'm glad you do and I'm happy it didn't freak you out that I have this thing." Andy blushed.

Miranda opened her eyes and turned around in Andy's arms. "It did not freak me out one bit. It did, however, turn me on very much and I can't wait until we can do this again. Preferably in my large comfortable bed." She tried to reassure Andy and kissed her lightly.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Andy asked softly, offering a bright smile.

THE END


End file.
